First Car Ride
by liquidmetaldarkling
Summary: 16 years old Savannah passed her driving test and asks her mother to let her drive.16 years old Savannah passed her driving test and asks her mother to let her drive.


Savannah stood in the corner of the elevator which went down to the underground parking garage. Her mother was in front of her writing a message on her phone.

"Mom?" Savannah asked. "Since I passed my driving test today can I drive home?"

Catherine put her phone into her bag and turned to her daughter. "Are you sure you are able to drive it?" She asked.

"Sure, mom. I can do that." Savannah replied confidently.

The doors of the elevator opened and both women stepped out. Catherine handed Savannah the key to her Mercedes. "We'll see." She simply said and walked towards the high performance car.

Savannah followed her mother but the closer she came to the black sedan she got doubts of driving it. She looked at the 21 inch tires and hope she wouldn't hit a curbstone with them.

The young woman opened the car. She wants to drive it and she wants to tell her friends she drove an AMG.

Savannah sat down on the driver's seat and turned around. "Damn, this car is huge!"

"We can still switch places." Catherine said as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"No." Savannah turned back and fastened her seat belt. "I can drive it. It's just longer and wider than the Q2 I had in my driving lessons."

"Well the Mercedes AMG E63S is 0,802m longer and 0,113m wider than the Audi Q2…" Catherine started but her daughter interrupted her: "Mom, I don't need know that!"

Savannah put her hands on the wheel and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Savannah, calm down. If we hit something I will lease a new car. Just don't cause a huge accident with collateral damage." Catherine tried to calm her daughter and fastened her own seat belt.

Savannah pressed the star button and the V8 engine came to life. "Thanks for your trust in my driving skills, Mom."

"We'll see how much I can trust your skills."

Savannah drove forward and then hit the brakes fast. "Sorry. I didn't think it would be so fast."

"This car has 612HP. What did you think it would be like to drive this?"

"Gosh, mom, stop talking! I have to concentrate!" Savannah replied loudly and slowly drove forward again.

"Much better, Savannah." Catherine told her.

Savannah gripped the steering wheel tightly and slowly drove the Mercedes through the parking lot to the exit.

Near the exit Savannah stopped again looking at the gate and the small way towards it. The white walls next to it were already covered in different colors of different cars. "You're sure the car fits through this way?"

"Yes, I am very sure. The way is exactly…" Catherine relied and again her daughter interrupted her: "Mom, I don't need to know the numbers again."

"Fine. You remember the Dodge RAM John Connor used to drive?" Catherine asked and Savannah nodded. "He parked in here too and was able to drive through it."

"Well, mom, this is how you encourage someone." Savannah told her mother and slowly drove towards the gate. "You will tell me when I am too close to hit the wall or so, right?"

"Of course, but you're doing fine, darling." Catherine answered.

In front of the gate Savannah stopped again and waited for the gate to open automatically.

Once it was open Savannah drove through it and about to finally drive on the street where she hoped everything would be easier than driving in the tiny parking garage. _I did fine. _The young woman told herself. _The car still has not a single scratch._ She stopped the car again and waited till the street was clear to turn into it.

"Just don't hit the accelerator too much when you turn into the street." Catherine told her daughter.

"Okay, why?" Savannah asked. In the same moment she saw her chance to drive. She hit the pedal too much and the AMG peeled out. Savannah tried her best to keep the E63S under control and started to brake.

Catherine reached over and gripped the steering wheel to make sure they wouldn't hit another car. Once the Mercedes slowed down again she let go. "That is why."

Savannah breathed in and drove to the red traffic light in front of them. When she stopped she took a deep breath. "I am sorry. I didn't think it…"

"Don't worry." Catherine told her. "You are still in one piece. Just be more careful."

"I will be, mom." Savannah replied. "Can we still switch places?" she asked. She was afraid to continue to drive now. The power was way too much. What if the next time she hits another car?

"You wanted to drive home. You will drive home." Catherine answered.

Savannah nodded. _I can drive; I will be able to handle the car._ Just drive like you did in the parking garage; slow but safe.

The lights turned green and Savannah carefully pressed the accelerator.

"That was much better, Savannah." Catherine encouraged her daughter.

Savannah smiled slightly and now drove safely through the city towards their home. She slowly got used to the size and the power of the Mercedes.

It didn't take long till other driver's noticed the AMG and once Savannah stopped at a traffic light a BMW M5 pulled up next to her.

The BMW driver revved his engine next to her and Savannah looked at the young driver who smiled at her.

"What is he up to?" Savannah asked her mother.

"He wants to race with you." Catherine explained.

Savannah laughed. "As if he would stand a chance."

"Street racing is illegal. It's punishable by up to 90 days in county jail and a fine of up to $1,000." Catherine told her daughter.

"Did you study law?" Savannah replied annoyed. "Don't answer that."

"It is just a reminder that you won't race on the street." Catherine answered.

The lights turned green and the BMW drove off with squealing tires while the driver couldn't keep his car in the lane. "I know, I am not suicidal." Savannah drove carefully forward.

The rest of the ride went without problems. Once Savannah was in front of the gate to their house Catherine pressed a button on her remote control to open the gate to their premises and then opened the garage gate with it.

Savannah drove slowly into the garage and turned off the engine. "And? How did I drive?" Savannah asked her mother.

"After your starting problems you did quiet well." Catherine answered and unfastened her seat belt.

"So…I will be getting my own car soon?"

"We'll see, Savannah." With that Catherine out of the car and walked upstairs.

Savannah smiled slightly and then got her phone out of her pocket. After all she needed post a picture of herself in the driver's seat of the AMG on Instagram.


End file.
